Something Akatsuki
by Iamwritergirl
Summary: A typical day in The Akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

I didn't see the punch coming. All I felt was my back pack pull me down the stairs, the pain on impact on the stairs and the smack of my head when I slid off the bottom stair. I skidded for a bit, not stopping fast enough to stop my head smacking against the wall, making a crunchy sound. _Then_ my cheek started hurting. I sat up against the wall and dug my hand into my blonde hair, wincing when I touched the spot that smacked off the wall. I looked for my backpack. The bottom had ripped off and my books were splayed on the floor, _everywhere._ I grabbed for my phone. But, not before Konan got it.

"OH MY GOD! Deidara! Are you ok? I thought you were just in your room playing Skyrim?" She panicked "Do you need to go to the quack shack?" That, by the way that is Konan's code for the local A&E. And EW, no. Last time I was at the local A&E I had one of Hidan's spikes through my stomach, and that didn't go well. I stood up with Konan's help and she picked up my books. I ran my hands through my hair. I looked at my hand. As I though, Blood splattered.

"Naw, I'm fine. Sasori was just in a bad mood." I said with a reassuring smile on my face. Konan shouldn't worry anymore than she needed to. Pein was always on her case. "You don't need any more stress," She nodded and smiled gently. Konan was always the person to go to.

She fixed her flower in her sea blue hair and quickly said, in a friendly manor, "Get to your room, and have a lie down. But get into my room first. I'm going to clean up your head wound."

"I'm fine, konan it's just a flesh wound." It wasn't. It was literally a gaping hole on top of my head. I frowned and tried to turn around and go up the stairs, but she grabbed my shirt sleeve and started tugging me towards her room.

"What is this? Monty Python? You're not ok and you won't be going back to your room unless I look at your head!" She sternly forced. Girls always win arguments, don't they?

"Sorry Mom."

* * *

Check out my Akatsuki Roleplay forum! forum/Akatsuki-Roleplay/116435/


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews. :D So here's a (Not ment to be here) second chapter! Enjoy! Read, Review, and Recommend please!**

"It's nice you didn't claw my eyes out, Deidara." I said quietly, brushing and blow drying Deidara's thick mass of blonde hair. I didn't get much time to just sit with someone in the rest of the Akatsuki and talk, so this was a . . . pleasant surprise. "So, why was Sasori mad with you?" I asked, not trying to annoy anyone.

"I Don't know. He was just in a bad mood, probably on his periods." He chuckled. I laughed out loud.

"Don't" I said between giggles "He'll probably smack you around the head again and blood is hard to wash out of blonde hair." I smiled and Deidara fell over laughing. And to put a cherry on the top I finished off with. " I wonder where he buys his pads? Gonna have to ask him that . . ." Deidara fell off the couch in the abandoned living room. He insisted I sort him out in there so he could play Skyrim, but the Skyrim bit was dropped quite quickly.

"You know," He said, quite matter-of-factly. "You're not too bad to talk to. You're just a bit quiet, I can understand that, but why do you stay all cooped up? I mean you're so unsocial." Something twinged inside me.

"I'm just a bit quiet. That's all." I said finishing up his hair and checking that the stitching holding his head together was tight enough. "Ok," I said, glaring at him and pointing "No winding Sasori up, he's PMSing quite badly right now. Erm, No slacking, No Lollygaggin', No trolling . . . " I paused to think. Deidara got up and picked up his now fixed bag and gave me a quick cuddle that gave me quite a shock.

"I'll be fine. See ya later, I'm gonna go talk to Sasori or Tobi or something . . ." He muttered, walking out the room.

"And DO NOT BLOW ANYTHING UP!" I yelped at him.

"No promises" He yelled back. I laughed and curled back up on the sofa, taking the flower out of my hair so not to crumple it. After a few minutes the front door opened, slammed shut and the vicious jashinist we all know and love lumbered into the living room.

"Hi." I said. He looked at me, curled up on the sofa, and walked out. The hell? "Hidan! In here, now!" I yelled. The violet eyed psycho walked in again and sat next to me.

"What, hun?" He said tiredly. I spun round and rested my head on his lap. He started playing with my sea blue hair, annoying me greatly.

"Hi." I said. He smiled and laughed a bit.

"I'm trying to rest. Shush" He whispered. I smiled. This is the life.

* * *

I trudged up the stairs and knocked on Sasori's door. The quiet _thump thump_ of his feet on the floor boards was a good sign. He flung the door open and said bluntly. "What?"

"I'm sorry for annoying you Sasori." I said, quietly. He smiled and gave me a bear hug. I curled my head up on his chest and smiled.

"It's ok, Deidara. It wasn't your fault, it was mine. It's ok." He whispered, hugging me tighter to his chest. I tried to kiss his lips, missing by an inch and kissing his chin. "Missed by a mile" He purred, kissing me on the lips. Life at the moment, in our own little bubble, was perfect.

**As I said Read, Review, and Recommend please! Oh and I have an Akatsuki forum for roleplay, you could check out. . . please. forum/Akatsuki-Roleplay/116435/**


End file.
